epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
's stats screen in EBF4]] Stats, short for Statistics, determine certain aspects of battles in the . Characters' vitality and damage output as well as their chance to successfully hit or dodge the adversary are all determined by their stats in specific categories. This article covers only the JRPG-style games of the series. All statistics increase automatically each time character levels up, but they may be also affected by, among others: stat-increasing food which permanently improves certain stat by a little percent, various Equipment which boosts wearer's statistics as long as they are equipped, and numerous Skills that buff stats for several turns in-battle. There are eight main statistics present in the : * Health Points (HP) — increase the amount of damage character can take before dying. * Mana Points (MP) — increase the amount of skills character can cast during battle (only before EBF5). * Attack — improves character's physical damage output. * Defence — reduces the amount of physical damage dealt to character. * Magic Attack — improves character's magical damage output. * Magic Defence — reduces the amount of magical damage dealt to character. * Accuracy — improves the chance to successfully hit a target. * Evade — improves the chance to successfully dodge incoming attacks. Health Points (HP) Health Points (HP for short) determine how many points of damage the character can receive before finally falling in battle. The more total HP the character has, the more durable it is. During battle Health Points are represented by a bar and a pair of numbers. The first number displays the current HP, while the second the maximum HP the character may have at the moment; in later games, reaching too high HP will hide maximum HP to make room to display current HP. The bar shows the percentage of HP the character currently has, with emptier bar meaning lower HP. When character's HP reaches 0 (its HP bar is empty) it dies. Foes (except some bosses) are removed from the battlefield, while player characters will lie on the ground until they are revived (HP restored depends on revival method) or a checkpoint is reached (EBF1&2)/the battle ends (EBF3+), at which point they will be brought back to life with 1 HP. When all party members die, the game is over and it will be necessary to resume from the previous save file (or the beginning of the game in EBF1, due to a lack of save files). Health Points can be recovered in-battle by the use of various healing skills, life draining effects, and items. Out of battle they regenerate automatically each time a checkpoint is reached (EBF1&2), a player takes a step (EBF3) or over time (EBF4&5), the process may be sped-up by taking a nap in the inn located in The Town (EBF3), or by interacting with Slime Bunnies hidden in some water buckets and ponds (EBF4&5). Temporary in-battle (de)buffs that affect maximum HP are rather uncommon, with buffs staying exclusive to items labeled as "very rare" (until EBF5), and debuffs are used primarily by a small number of late-game enemies and bosses. Mana Points (MP) Mana Points (MP for short) determine how many skills a character can use during a battle. Each skill requires using a certain amount of MP to cast, usually with the more powerful skills being more expensive. MP are only used by player characters, foes do not have nor require any MP to use their attacks. Same as HP, during battle Mana Points are represented by a bar and a pair of numbers. The first number displays the current MP, while the second the maximum MP the character may have at the moment; at some point maximum MP can hide to make room to display current MP. The bar shows the percentage of MP the character currently has, with emptier bar meaning lower MP. MP bar is usually the thinner one, placed right below the HP bar. Running out of MP usually won't be a nuisance, as normal battles most of the time end before spending too much MP, however it may happen during prolonged encounters, such as boss battles and most fights on the Battle Mountain (EBF4). Mana Points can be recovered in-battle by the use of mana draining effects and certain items. Like HP, out of battle they regenerate automatically each time a checkpoint is reached (EBF1&2), a player takes a step (EBF3) or over time (EBF4); the process may be speed-up by taking a nap in the inn located in The Town (EBF3), or by interacting with Slime Bunnies hidden in some water buckets and ponds (EBF4). There is no way to temporarily (de)buff MP, though in EBF4 four foes had an ability to drain most of a player's MP. Mana Points stat only existed up to EBF4. In EBF5 this system was replaced by a Cooldown system. Attack Attack is the statistic responsible for the amount of damage characters deal with their physical attacks, multiplying the attack's power. As with other offensive stats, Foes do not have their Attack shown in the Bestiary. Among player characters Matt traditionally has the highest base Attack, while Natalie has the lowest. Defence Defence is the stat responsible for reducing the amount of damage received by characters by physical attacks, dividing incoming damage. Among player characters Matt traditionally has the highest base Defence, while Natalie had the lowest. That said, in EBF5 ''the newly playable NoLegs became the character with the lowest Defence. Magic Attack Equivalent of the Attack stat in terms of function, but responsible for empowering magical attacks instead, multiplying the attack's power. Same as with Attack, Magic Attack isn't displayed in foes' bestiary entries. Healing skills also scale with Magic Attack. Among player characters Natalie traditionally has the highest base Magic Attack, while Matt has the lowest. Magic Defence Analogous to Defence, Magic Defence is responsible for reducing the amount of damage received by magical attacks, dividing incoming damage. Among player characters, traditionally, Natalie has the highest base Magic Defence, while Matt has the lowest. Accuracy Accuracy is the statistic increasing the chance of characters successfully hitting their targets with their attacks. Similarly to Attack, foes' bestiary entries do not display their Accuracy. Besides using this statistic, some attacks also have an extra accuracy multiplier, those with a greater difference are usually marked as high/low accuracy attacks in their descriptions. To guarantee a hit, an attack's total accuracy must equal or exceed the target's Evade (described below). Raising it further will have no additional effect. Among player characters Lance traditionally has the highest base Accuracy, while Matt has the lowest, with Natalie only slightly above him, or, in case of ''EBF3, slightly below. Evade Evade is the stat responsible for increasing the odds of characters successfully avoiding an incoming attack, preventing any damage and possibly status effects from being inflicted. Evade is typically ignored by abilities with positive status effects and stat buffs, as well as any statuses self-inflicted through equipment effects; in EBF5, certain enemy abilities also ignore it, and so do summons that apply a status on the whole party. Among player characters, in EBF3 base Evade was nearly the same for all characters albeit in slight favour of Lance. However from EBF4 onwards Lance has the lowest Evade, while in EBF4 Anna has the highest, and in EBF5 NoLegs has the highest Evade by a large margin, over 1.5x as high as the others. Summon Points (SP) Summon Points (SP for short) are special points introduced in EBF4 to use Summons. SP aren't character specific, but rather a party wide stat shared by all members of the group. The maximum amount of SP the player may have at the moment is based of the average level of all group members. Just like MP, SP are a stat exclusive to the players, and are not utilized by foes. SP do not regenerate with time (except with the use of a specific flair in EBF5) nor are they replenished by items, instead, every foe yields some SP upon killing, similarly to Ability Points and Gold. SP gained updates during the battle, thus enabling to make use of them instantly during the same encounter if needed. For instance, if the player uses the Gem Idol summon and uses up most of their SP, but then defeats a foe before the battle ends, they can potentially reuse Gem Idol before the battle is over. Summon Attack A hidden statistic introduced in EBF4 as part of the summoning mechanic. It is an equivalent to an Attack/Magic Attack stat that is used instead of the user's usual statistic when summoning a creature. Same as SP, Summon Attack is a shared statistic among all party members and is based off either party average level in EBF4, or Matt's level in EBF5. Thus, no matter which party member performs the summon, the damage will generally be the same. In EBF4, the "damage source" stays the same when summoning a creature: this means that the summons' damage can be increased by having the summoner equip a weapon that boosts the summon's element, the status impacts their critical hit rate, and Accuracy buffs help them miss less; in EBF5, damage source is changed to the "Player weather" entity, so summons are now completely independent of players' stats and equipment. In EBF4, except for the NoLegs summon, all offensive summons scale with half of summon attack (NoLegs scales with full summon attack). In EBF5, offensive summons scale with full summon attack and healing ones scale with half of summon attack. In EBF4, clicking on the Summon button in-battle switches the strength gain part of the damage formula to summons' one, reverted back only when you go to player select (or after the battle). As such, clicking on it and then backpedalling and using a skill instead would have the latter scale as if it was a summon — it wouldn't depend on your offensive stats. This is typically beneficial early in the game, when summons' variant ends up more productive due to lack of upgraded equipment and buffs, but harmful later in the game, when you max equips, constantly have buffs and accumulated a lot of permastat food. Hit2HP This hidden stat originated as a way to configure how much HP % an attack has to take away to play the "strong hit taken" animation, but is also used in EBF4 and EBF5 for status damage and certain healing skills, with higher Hit2HP meaning higher damage/heal. Bosses usually have it several times lower than weak foes, resulting in less damage/heal even if all other conditions are the same. Cooldown Cooldowns were introduced in EBF5 as a replacement for MP. When certain skills are used, they are put on a cooldown for several turns and cannot be used in the meantime. Cooldown length depends on the skill, varying from 1 turn for slightly above-average skills to 10 turns for exceptionally strong ones; most skills do not have a cooldown and can be used without restrictions. Skills currently cooling down are grayed out, and display how many turns are left until they become usable again. After finishing a battle all currently active cooldowns are reduced by 2, and when outside of battle cooldowns will be decreased by 1 around every 7 seconds; several Food items can be used to decrease all of a character's cooldowns by a specific amount of turns, in-battle or in the overworld. Notes: * The cooldown is technically always 1 turn longer than in skills' descriptions — the untold extra turn covers the current turn. * Skills with no cooldown can be used multiple times in the same turn through the use of Haste and the like. * Extra turns spent through Haste will not decrease cooldowns. * The instantaneous status puts random skills on cooldown, and can affect even those that don't normally have cooldowns . * The and statuses ignore cooldowns and don't affect them, i.e., not only can they initiate a skill that is currently cooling down, but they also will not put skills in cooldown after using them. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5